


Happy Birthday... Sassenach

by ocefraserlass07



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocefraserlass07/pseuds/ocefraserlass07
Summary: We have all seen Jamie "celebrating" his 50th birthday in 5.07... Will Claire have a similar celebration?
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Happy Birthday... Sassenach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Outlander fandom!!! This is my first fanfic EVER published (so please don't be too harsh!) + I am not an native speaker of English, so there could be a mistake or two. Enjoy!!

OCTOBER 20TH, 1771

The sun was rising in the sky above Fraser’s Ridge. The tenants slowly started to get to work, children came out to play, the horses were being fed and washed and prepared for the day. It was the beginning of a new, yet ordinary day at the Ridge. 

But for Jamie and Claire Fraser, today was a special day. For them, every birthday of theirs they could spend together was special, because of the twenty years they had spent apart. They had been reunited for five years now, and had tried to cherish every moment spent together… but the scar was still open. And their life together had been disturbed by the outbreak of war, once again. As Colonel for Governor Tryon’s army, Jamie had been obliged to track down Murtagh, his Godfather, and to wage war against the Regulators, who would later win the war of Independence and create what was going to be known in Claire’s time as the United States of America. 

Jamie’s debt towards Governor Tryon had been paid and he was now free from any obligation towards him. But at what cost? To do so, Jamie had had to spend many days and nights away from the Ridge and to risk his life in battle – a battle which resulted in a victory for the British army, but also in the loss of one of Jamie’s closest relative and friend: Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser, Jamie’s godfather… on his 50th birthday. 

The day had started very well though: Jamie had been granted with the most exquisite present from his wife: Claire had complimented on his good shape for his age and had gifted him with a wee morning session of lovemaking under their tent… She had straddled him and sung “happy birthday” while slowly removing her shift… He had felt her soft skin on his, her lips on his. His hands had travelled all the way down her back while she had been moving on him, singing this birthday song he had never heard before. At that moment she had been controlling him: his whole body responded to hers, his thoughts only on her and their lovemaking, no longer on the battle awaiting him. 

Even though the end of that day had been tragic, he always held this morning as a good memory, and the mere thought of it would always light in him a spark of pleasure travelling through his whole body. 

And on this particular morning of late October, he was thinking about it again. He and Claire had made love countless times since their wedding, and even more so since their reunion in Edinburgh five years ago. But his fiftieth birthday remained on the list of his favorite intimate moments with Claire. 

And here he was, more than five months later, in their bedroom at Fraser’s Ridge. Claire was still sleeping, her slow breathing being the only thing that could be heard between the walls of their room. And suddenly she stirred, turning on her left side, now facing Jamie. Her eyes slowly opened, and started to shine as she saw him. She smiled and put a gentle hand on Jamie’s bare stomach before reaching up to kiss him. 

“Good morning love,” she said against his mouth. 

“Mmmh, good morning, Sassenach. Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered before kissing him again and laying her head on his torso. His fingers gently intertwined with her long curly hair. 

“Fifty-five, and still the most beautiful woman in the world,” he said, looking at her with a smile. This made Claire laugh and she propped herself up on her forearms to look at him, her body covering a good part of his.

“Really? Have you seen *all* the women in the world?” she asked ironically. 

“No. I dinna need to. I’ve seen ye, that’s enough.” 

“Ah… But I’m turning fifty-five today, and you’ve just turned fifty… Men of your age often get interested in younger lasses.”

“Well, let’s say I’m an exception. I’ll love ye and want ye even when ye turn ninety.” 

“Mmh, I guess that makes me a very lucky girl…” she murmured before kissing him. She parted his lips with her tongue and started to stroke his tongue with hers. Jamie then rolled them over so he could be on top of her. 

“It’s my turn to ravish ye, Sassenach. What was that song ye were singing already? ‘Happy birthday to ye…’ Jamie sung on the wrong tune. 

“No…” Claire said in a laugh. “You don’t have the right tune. Its ‘Happy birthday… to you. Happy birthday… to you! Happy birthday, Mr President… Happy birthday… to you!” Claire sung.

“Bonny song… A song from yer time?” Jamie asked while kissing his wife’s neck.

“Yes… A famous lady named Marilyn Monroe sung this to the President of the United States, I mean, America and…” Claire could not finish her sentence as Jamie’s mouth started to leave kisses all the way down her throat to her breasts. “Oh God, Jamie!” She arched her back, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Jamie kept kissing his way down her body, until he reached that place where she desperately wanted him to be. After spending some time there, his lips found her mouth again and he entered her. After several thrusts, he and Claire both came and he collapsed on top on her. Claire’s right hand stroked the scars on his back while the left one was in his hair. Jamie put a gentle hand on her cheek and whispered “I love you, Mo Nighean Donn,” before kissing her mouth. 

“I love you too, Jamie. Thank you for this present,” she said, laughing. 

“Ye’re welcome. It isna really a birthday present, I can give that to ye everyday of the year ye ken.” 

“I wasn’t talking *specifically* about the sex. Though it was… amazing. The real gift is to be able to spend everyday of my life with you until the day we die.” 

“Aye. I dinna need anything else but ye. Happy birthday, Sassenach.”


End file.
